Anakin Skywalker The Jedi Master
by HSGSennin
Summary: Set where Anakin meets Palpatine to tell him Obi-Wan is fighting General Grevious. This my version where Anakin become the Jedi he could have been, he thinks rationally.
1. Chapter 1 Anger

**HSGSenju: I wanted for quite some time to make my own version of Anakin one where he actually thinks on his actions, questions Palpatine instead listening to every word as it is true when he just found out his is a SITH FREAKING LORD, I mean wouldn't you question if you were in Anakin shoes. **

**This is my first attempt at a story so go easy me; any constructive criticism is most helpful. **

* * *

Anakin goes to the Chancellor's office. He sees the Palpatine looking to the skies of Coruscant through the window.

"Chancellor, we have just received a report from Master Kenobi. He has engaged General Grievous."

Palpatine turns around. "We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up to the challenge."

Anakin looks on with a nervous expression, "I should be there with him."

The Chancellor puts on a withered face, "It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

Anakin contemplates on this question. "I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I am being excluded from the Council. I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me. "

"They don't trust you, Anakin. They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

They walk side by side through the hallway.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side."

Anakin stops and face him.

"You know the dark side?!"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery,... one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise _leader,_ you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. ...They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you. "

Anakin put is mental shields as strong as possible thinks for a minute "_Train me! Why is he the Supreme chancellor then if he knows the force, is this why he befriended me, to manipulate and use me, was he really my friend to begin with, what is his end game"_.

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family."  
Palpatine looks through Anakin trying to see into his mind. Thinks of his original plan to seduce what he thinks is his ultimate weapon.  
"Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

"What did you say?" Anakin whispers

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ."  
Anakin comes to realisation that...  
"You're the Sith Lord!" he exclaimed whilst igniting his lightsaber

" I know what has been troubling you . . . Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council! Ever since I've known you, you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi . . . a life of significance, of conscience."  
"_Pawn of the Jedi, he want me as his...his apprentice, to destroy the Jedi that what Sith ultimately want right? and his want me to do it?"_  
" You're wrong!" Anakin says.

"Are you going to kill me?" with lightsaber still ignited in front of his face.  
"_Am I? Is it not my destiny as Qui-gon said, Qui-gon believed in me as a Jedi" _

"I would certainly like to" Anakin responds, he didn't know what to say.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger."

Anakin tenses at this and remembers.

**_Flashback_**

**Anakin returns from the council where he was made the personal representative of the Chancellor. He goes to Padme apartment sees her in the kitchen.**

**"Ani your back" Padme sees Anakin face and knows something wrong. "What going on Anakin"**

**Anakin angry no furious, and Padme need not be a force sensitive to know.**

**"I've been put on the Jedi Council"**

**"That's great isn't that what you wanted" her concern grows.**

**"Yes I was put as the chancellor representative, they didn't make me master, it's embarrassing"**

**Padme puts her hands to Anakin cheeks, "Anakin what are you feeling right know",**

**"I'm angry and-"Anakins says, Padme interrupts.**

**"Didn't you tell me Jedi shouldn't be angry that they be at peace" Anakin reaches Padme hands and holds them.**

**"That's different" Anakin replies.**

**"In what way,-**

**"It just is!" he exclaimed, Padme release his hands steps back.**

**Anakin turns away, Padme hugs Anakin from behind.**

**"Ani , I hate seeing you angry, you're like a different person, I want my Anakin, one comforts me, and when I see those beautiful sky blue eyes and filled with nothing but love"**

**Anakin turns and looks at Padme eyes, "Dont be that person Ani, when your angry you make mistakes you regret and even I do but...",she pauses "remember when we went to Tatooine and you regretted what you did,...yeah Ani" Padme holds Anakin face and kisses him. "Promise me Ani, we have child to think about, Promise me"**

**Anakin thinks what she says, he still remembers that night, it gave him gratification which he now regrets doing, and he knows he is a different person when he invokes that anger , _anger which is of dark side _which he mustn't do as the Chosen One which may make him the thing he sought to destroy as the chosen one. **

**"I promise" Anakin he murmurs Padme releases him.**

**"Go to Obi Wan, he can teach you some Jedi thingy to help you keep calm even I have to calm during senatorial proceedings" Padme says.**

**"Why Obi Wan" Anakin exhales**

**"Just please Ani, I don't like it when you're like that" Padme says**

**"Yes of course milady" Anakin replies in a posh voice and bows.**

**"Just go" and throes an apple at him, which levitates into his hand put on the worktop.**

**"Yes yes of course" Anakin says in his normal voice.**

**"I love you" Padme goes to her husband.**

**"I love you too" and both kiss once more before Anakin goes to Obi Wan to learn to release his anger into the Force.**

**_Flashback ends_**

Anakin raises his lightsaber to PALPATINE's throat. There is a tense moment, then Anakin realises, he was going to stike the man down in anger as he had done with Dooku so turns off his lightsaber. On guard but still confused he says "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council"

"Of course you should. But you're not sure of their intentions, are you? What if I am right and they are plotting to take over the Republic?"

Anakin thinks, "_I am not sure of yours either." _But he did not say that unsure what the response might be, instead "I will quickly discover the truth of all this."

"You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.  
Anakin stares at him "_how would he have power is not the power of Darth Plagueis"_  
Anakin looks at him for a moment. "How do you know of Darth Plagueis?"

Palpatine replies "He was my master". Anakin thinks back to the time when he learned of this, where he learned the apprentice killed the master in his sleep. He eyes wide open realises that Palpatine whatever he does will one day betray him if it is in his advantage.

" _I have him now, he thinks I know the power save when we will only destroy and rule the galaxy as Sith once more" _Palpatine puts on a kind face turns around and heads to his office in satisfaction unaware of the change he has caused. "I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all . . ."

Palpatine no... Sidious sits behind his desk, his throne of power, unaware of the future.

Anakin now knows that whatever Sidious says is perhaps lies and that he is evil.

* * *

**What do you think? Anakin in this situation is confused but knows that Sith are Evil but he does want to save his wife also, he is at a crossroads. **

**HSGSenju signing out...**


	2. Chapter 2 Faith

**HSGSenju: Im back, Im not sure how this will go, I put another Star War character to spice it could be good or bad. Well will see.!**

* * *

Master Mace Windu and Jedis Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, and Saesee Tiin are preparing to board a Jedi gunship to the Chancellor's office, and Anakin arrives just in time warn the Vapaad master of what he has just uncovered.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you." Anakin said urgently

"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"I am certain he will not relinquish his power. I've just learned a terrible truth. Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord. "

Anakin put on a brave face but underneath he was panicking. He wanted Obi-wan beside him or atleast Master Yoda, for then he would able to control what his former Master called "recklessness or foolishness". Anakin would roll his eyes if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu widens his eyes in shock.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for. " _The Master of the Sith who killed Qui-gon and former Sith Count Dooku who I kil- defeated_."

" How do you know this?" Korun Master said.

Anakin questions whether to tell him how the Chancellor implied that he is the Sith Lord.

" He knows the ways of the Force. He said his mentor taught him everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side and that he could teach it to me."

" He wants you as his apprenctice doesn't he, are you sure he is the one we are looking for?" Master Windu questions.

" Absolutely." Anakin puts his faith for the first time in the Master

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. You have put a lot of trust in informing of this and you have resisted the dark side. You have gained my trust" Mace puts on a small smile which confuses young Skywalker. "_I mean come on he never smiles"_

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him." Anakin urgently replies.

"Are you sure you have resisted the temptation once, can you do so again?, I sense a great deal of confusion in you, Anakin. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.

"I must go, Master. I believe this is a test to see if my destiny is truly with the Jedi,... I believe in Master Qui-gon and Obi wan just as they put their faith in me" Anakin states with conviction.

"Qui-gon" Master Windu whispers, he thinks on whether the prophecy is true and that Anakin will bring balance to the Force, perhaps this is the moment in which it is decided.

Anakin is unsure what Master Windu is thinking, he understands that he may seem confused and knows he will be tempted once more but remembers that Qui-gon, his mother, and Obi-Wan have great faith that he become to be a great Jedi. The Sith are evil and whatever power of the dark side that stops people from dying has to be unnatural, meaning goes against the will of the Force. For now he puts his faith in the Force that will help guide him to his great destiny.

"I shall put my faith in you just as Master Qui-gon did (mfbwh). If is what you say is true then you meant to become a Jedi" Master Windu replies.

" You won't regret this" Anakin says.

The sky is clear blue light shines as the Jedi Gunship lands on the Senate Office Building landing platform.  
Five Jedi exit the Shuttle as Master Windu leads them with Knight Skywalker at the back as they enter the Senate Office Building which determines the fate of the the galaxy. Master Mace Windu and Jedis Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto, Saesee Tiin and Anakin Skywalker walk with resolve through the massive hallway, side by side.

Mace Windu arrives with the Jedi to arrest Palpatine.

Palpatine stares at the skies of Coruscant, already sensing the approaching Jedi, as wells as Anakin confusion but he is confused for there is light as well as darkness in him," _perhaps he can still be turned, I still feel his emotional conflict" _the Chancellor thinks. The turn of his chair to face them, puts on a kind smile seeing Anakin. His eyes meet for split second before they fall on the Master of the Order.

" Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected. " Palpatine says.

Master Windu stares, then replies "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor. "

Mace Windu and the Jedi ignite their lightsabers.

Palpatine smile turns into a frown "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate."

Palpatine shows a taste Sidious "I am the Senate! in angered voice he replies.

" Not yet!" Master Windu declares.

* * *

Palpatine stands, a gold electrum lightsaber appears out of his cloak sleeve into his hands "It's treason, then" and ignites his Sith Saber. He spins forward with a war cry towards the Jedi.

Lands in front them pulls his to his chest and lunges into Agen Kolar head, he falls. Whips his lightsaber into Saesee Tiin neck slicing his head of, the second to fall.

Anakin was in disbelief two renowned Jedi fall so fast, their severed heads on the floor next to him; he puts his lightsaber into defense. Mace attacks Sidious who defends as Kit Fisto attacks him from behind, Sidious blocks both in a flurry of speed. Sidious attacks both, they defend well. Anakin waits to see an opening in this fast duel. With a simultaneous attack Mace Windu and Kit Fisto bring their lightsaber into a wide thrust from his behind. Sidious block both with his lightsaber. Anakin sees the opportunity and brings his lightsaber to a thrust in front of Sidious. But alas Sidious anticipates brings his lightsaber down to defend whilst jumping out of the narrow attack and lands in front of them once more. Kit Fisto attacks head on with the element of suprise. Bring his lightsaber down. Sidious blocks and overtuns the lightsaber then with fury decapitates Kit Fisto. Mace begins his attack with Anakin they both duel Sidious through the hallway with impressive speed and swordplay. Sidious is hard press with both Jedi and backs out of the hallway into the main office. They attack again with their lightsabers, but Sidious subtlies takes one hand of his lightsaber and force push Anakin far back into the wall. Mace stays on target and bring their lightsaber into confrontation pushing against each other. Releasing Mace Windu and Darth Sidious do over head attacks which they block and miss. Sidious backflips with his mastery of the lightsaber forms attacks with complicated swordplay. Mace defends with his vapaad form.

Darth Sidious is able to use the Force to slam Mace against the wall, but he recovers before the Dark Lord can cut him down. In the heat of battle, Mace cuts the window behind the Chancellor's desk, glass cuts the skin of both, and it crashes away. With wind blow they make a thrust and continue the battle of Jedi vs Sith. Mace is forced out onto the ledge, which is twenty stories high. They fight over the precipice. Anakin who had lost consciousness sees the fight coming to an end.

"Your precious Vaapad cannot over power me!" Sidious brings his lightsaber down the Jedi.

"Dark Lord! My Vaapad cannot over power you but can sense your WEAKNESSES! Windu defends the breaks out of the attack and slices Sidious lightsaber hilt. Windu holds Sidious at blade point. Mace Windu continues, "You are under arrest, My Lord."

"Anakin! I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over." Anakin was still disbelief at the lie of what has been told.

"You old fool. The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over . . . you have lost . . . " Mace continues, "The Sith will always lose, because they are always defeated by their own fear."

Darth Sidious screams "Fool! Do you think the fear you feel is _mine_?" Windu realizes that Sidious's shatterpoint is Anakin Skywalker himself. He doesn't fear him and would make no move to defend himself.

Mace Windu concludes that this is the shatterpoint of the Sith, and the absolute shatterpoint of the dark side itself. The Galaxy fate rests on the shoulders of the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker.

"Remember what you told me Anakin, I believe in you just as Qui-gon did, this Sith Lord seeks to manipulate you for his own pupose." Mace reaches out to Anakin with his words.

"No you can BELIEVE ME,... I can help to save the one you love you must choose, I know you will make the right decision", Sidious puts on a concerned face.

Anakin stands there thinking of Obi-wan saying he will be a great jedi, of Qui-gon who brought him into the world of the Jedi from the chains of slavery, of Mace who now puts his faith in him. But the most important person is his secret wife.

He...remembers of Padme, he doesn't want to lose her.

"Yes, Anakin choose" "_His love for his wife will be his downfull and of the Jedi" _ Sidious says.

However, he also remembers the mistakes he made in the power of the dark side, the regrets and he knows that if he chooses the dark side, he will disappoint Padme and lose her heart.

Anakin replies,"NO!, Sith are evil and your reign of terror won't even begin"

Sidious looks shocked, "_I had him, what happened to my plans," _Sidious raises his hands

"Anakin, why, we could have RESTORED Peace in the galaxy, Together" Sidious says.

Mace looks at Anakin proud. "You have truly los—"

And Sith lightning came down upon him, Mace is shocked with fullpower of the lightning, he is pushed back, releasing his lightsaber which through the use of the Force comes to hands of the Sith Lord. Sidious pulls out another sith lightsaber, it hilt black with Sith Markings inscribed "_through victory my chains are broken".  
_

* * *

Goes in to Jar'Kair form Sidious with his dual lightsaber.

Anakin raises his lightsaber in shock of what happened, Sidious feints an attack with double lightsabers, but force pushes Anakin back. Both Jedi are down.

Sidious pulls out a holocom from his pocket, "Execute Order 66". Commander replies" Right away sir".

Anakin stands ignites his lightsaber. "What is that Order?"

"Why it is the downfall of the Jedi" in mock full voice. "If you will not join me-

"I won't, I stand by the Jedi" Anakin says with pride.

Anakin attacks Sidious with speed. Purple and Red clash with Blue trying to outmanoeuvre each other.

Mace gains sight and sees the two battle furiously.

Mace stands uses the force to try and grab both lightsabers of Sidious. Sidious is surprised Mace stand, only the Jedi lightsaber returns to its owner.

Anakin sees the moment of the battle end and plunges the lightsaber into the stomach of Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord backs up in shock. He falls to the floor of the office on his knees.

Anakin and Mace cautiously walk to the Sith Lord.

"Know this Jedi I always have a contingency plan, ...you Anakin are the only one I set my sight on as my new apprentice...However One far more powerful then you will return...you and I were meant to destroy him if I succeeded turning you."

"Who is he?" Anakin demanded.

Sidious cackles bloods spills out of his mouth "He told me I was worthy of the Sith and that when I return to him with my new apprentice, he would teach us powerful abilities of the Dark Side, becoming the most powerful Siths ever, but if I failed he would return and bring the Sith Empire to the Galaxy, himself, something he had no intention of doing when he was alive-"

Anakin interrupts "Alive? ,...WHO IS HE? Anakin screams.

"Anakin keep calm" Mace says putting his hand on Anakin shoulder.

"His sprit awakened when I went to the Massassi Temple, his name is Exar-Kun Dark Lord the Sith." Sidious laughs insanely. "You have no hope, even now your numbers of dwindling".

Mace and Anakin feel the echo of Jedi deaths in the galaxy dying as they stumble backwards. Sidious raises his hands to shoot lightning in his last effort but Anakin decapitates before he has the chance. His body falls to the ground.

Anakin knows his destiny isn't finish as a deadly Sith of the old has risen according to Sidious.

Fate of Galaxy isn't determined as we once thought.

* * *

**HSGSenju: So how is it. Review please. The Sith has emerged or isn't, this wasn't originally going to happened what would happen was Anakin killing Palpy then Sith are finished, but then I wouldn't know where to go with this story, this is because Ive seen it down so before, i decided to put my own spin on it Hope its good.**

**MTFBWH - May the force be with him  
**

**HSGSenju signing out...**


End file.
